Es Esto Amor Verdadero?
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Traduccion del Fanfic Is This True Love? de Jenny. Tommy y Kat disfrutan de un dia juntos mientras mientras ambos confirman lo que sienten el uno por el otro.


Is This True Love? (Es Esto Amor Verdadero?)

Por: Jenny

Traducción y adaptación : Lucy C.

Revision y distribucion: Mortal Subzero

_Nota: La canción "Looking through your Eyes" pertenece a LeAnn Rimes. _

Era un día precioso, dos de los Rangers estaban en el parque haciendo un picnic. No habían habido interrupciones en toda una semana, Kat pensaba que era grandioso que no tuviera ninguna tarea escolar que hacer, y que podía pasar tiempo con Tommy sin que hubieran interrupciones. Ella sabía que Lord Zedd y Rita probablemente estaban tramando algo, y esta vez sería aun mayor que antes.

De pronto, mientras comían, una canción comenzó a sonar en la radio.

_Look at the sky tell me what do you see? __(Mira hacia el cielo y dime que ves?)  
><em>_Just close your eyes and describe it to me. (Cierra los ojos y descríbemelo)  
>The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, (Las estrellas brillan aun mas esta noche)<br>That's what I see through your eyes. (Eso es lo que veo a través de tus ojos)  
>I see the heavens each time that you smile, (Veo el cielo cada vez que sonríes)<br>I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles (Puedo escuchar el latir de tu corazón aunque este lejos)  
>And suddenly I know why life is worth while. <em>_(Y de pronto me doy cuenta de que mi vida vale la pena)_

Kat dejó de comer y comenzó a sonreír mientras pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Tommy.

_That is what I see through your eyes. (Eso es lo que veo a través de tus ojos)  
>here in the night I see the sun, (Aquí en la noche veo el sol)<br>here in the dark are two hearts are one. (Aquí en la obscuridad dos corazones son uno)  
>it's out of our hands (Esta fuera de nuestro alcance)<br>we can't stop what we have begun, (No podemos detener lo que comenzamos)  
>and love just took me by surprise (Y el amor me tomó por sorpresa)<br>looking through your eyes. __(Viendo a través de tus ojos)_

Tommy escuchó esta parte de la canción y pensó que el amor que él sentía por Kat realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó a sonreírle a Kat al pensar en esto.

_I look at myself and instead I see us. (Me veo a mi mismo y en lugar veo a nosotros)  
>Whoever I am, now it feels like enough (Quien quiera que soy, ahora es suficiente)<br>And I see a girl learning to trust. (Y veo a una chica aprendiendo a confiar)  
>That's who I see through your eyes. <em>_(Eso es lo que veo a través de tus ojos)_

Kat observó a Tommy y se dio cuenta de que de no haber sido por él, ella podría no haber vuelto a amar ni a confiar en nadie. Kat se sentía muy agradecida de que Tommy no le guardara rencor después de todo lo que le había hecho a él, y al resto de los Rangers.

_here in the night I see the sun, (Aquí en la noche veo el sol)  
>here in the dark are two hearts are one. (Aquí en la obscuridad dos corazones son uno)<br>it's out of our hands (Esta fuera de nuestro alcance)  
>we can't stop what we have begun, (No podemos detener lo que comenzamos)<br>and love just took me by surprise (Y el amor me tomó por sorpresa)  
>looking through your eyes. <em>_(Viendo a través de tus ojos) _

_And there are some things (Y hay ciertas cosas)  
>That we don't hold, (Que no podemos parar)<br>Sometimes our hearts (A veces nuestros corazones)  
>Just need to go, (Necesitan libertad)<br>And there is so much I remember (Y hay mucho que recuerdo)  
>Underneath the open sky with you forever. (Bajo el cielo junto a ti para siempre) <em>

_here in the night I see the sun, (Aquí en la noche veo el sol)  
>here in the dark are two hearts are one. (Aquí en la obscuridad dos corazones son uno)<br>it's out of our hands (Esta fuera de nuestro alcance)  
>we can't stop what we have begun, (No podemos detener lo que comenzamos)<br>and love just took me by surprise (Y el amor me tomó por sorpresa)  
>looking through your eyes. <em>_(Viendo a través de tus ojos)  
>looking through your eyes. (Viendo a través de tus ojos)<em>

La voz de Tanya se escuchó en la radio en ese momento, anunciando que esa canción pertenecía a LeAnn Rimes, y también dedicándosela a Tommy y a Kat dos de sus mejores amigos, y una grandiosa pareja.

Tommy volvió a ver a Kat y vio una lágrima rodando por su mejilla. Se acercó a ella y secó la lágrima, para luego besarla en la mejilla.

"Esa canción en realidad nos queda, no?" Tommy preguntó.

"Creo que si, tú me has ayudado a aprender a confiar en la gente y a amar de nuevo." Kat dijo mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Tommy.

"Fue fácil aprender a amarte." Tommy respondió.

"Te amo Tommy." Kat dijo.

"Yo también te amo Kat." Tommy respondió de vuelta.

Se sentaron en la grama uno en los brazos del otro, terminaron su almuerzo, se abrazaron y besaron. Tommy sabía que había encontrado a la chica con la que quería pasar en resto de su vida.

FIN

_Nota de la traductora: Kat aun me cae mal, pero admitámoslo: el fanfic está lindo, no?_


End file.
